toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
Clubs
WARNING: Clubs are currently disabled as of update 1.0.9.11 due to a possible issue with server performance. Even though clubs are temporarily gone, if you were in a club before the update you will keep the club tag but will unable to: Make a Club Use Club chat (/c) Use Club shouts (/cs) Gain Club EXP Promote, kick or leave options Clubs are the newest addition to group play in Corporate Clash! Toons can visit Bouncer Bongo in Toon Hall over in Toontown Central to create their very own unique club! However, this doesn't come cheap! A Toon will need to stock up 10,000 beans in order to start a club! Making a Club Step One: Buying a Club: Once you have saved up 10,000 beans, you can buy a club! Step Two: Naming your Club: Enter a name for your club! The name has to be approved just like a typed name, so keep it toony! However, the name limit is 16 characters so make sure to keep club names short! Step Three: Picking a club Icon: Pick an icon! This icon will show up on your clubs homepage. Step Four: Picking a tag color: There are many different colors to pick from. The color you pick will be the color of the tag that appears under your name when you make the club. To choose a diffrent color, simply click the box with a color in it to scroll through the available options. Step Five: '''Club completed! Congratulations! You have made a club! By default, the name of the club will be named after the Toon who made it until the name you submitted is approved. Start building club levels! The Club Homepage To access your club page, open the book and click on the club page at the bottom to open up the club! The icon looks like this: Once you click on the icon, the clubs homepage will open! Here is what each of the following areas do on the page: '''Yellow Outline: This is the club icon selected in step 4 of club creation. Red Outline: This is the club name. Until the name is approved, the club name will be set to the name of the person who created it. Purple Outline: Set your clubs MOTD! This can only be changed by the Owner. Green Outline: This is the club exp and club level! This area tracks how much exp the club has earned. Clubs can gain exp by defeating buildings, cogs, bosses, facilities and more! Higher levels will unlock more club benefits and spaces. By default, the club starts at 16 spaces. Every 5 levels this size will increase by 4, capping at 80 members. Toons will receive more club exp if club members work towards exp together! Black Outline: This is the message board! Only the Owner and Officers may post messages on the board. Orange Outline: This is the member list! All club members can be viewed through here. White Outline: This is Member Management! Owners can either demote toons, (minus sign), promote toons, (plus button) or remove toons. (x button) A Toon cannot be promoted to owner. Pink Outline: This is the leave club button. For regular club members, this will make you leave the club. For owners, this action will disband the club so beware! You will not be refunded your 10,000 beans after disbanding, so take extra caution! Club Commands /c is club chat! This will send a “shout” to all club members. It will whisper all toons in the club regardless of district or location. This command is available to all club members. Other club members can click on this bubble just like a regular whisper and teleport to the whispers location making it very easy to coordinate groups. /cs is club shout. This command is only available to the owner. This will give the same results as above, but instead of seeing the name of the toon that shouted, the bubble will only display "Owner" and then the message the owner wishes to send with it. This is usefull for quick announcements such as congratulating another member or giving an update on club progress. Club Roles Owner: Upon creating a club, the toon who buys the club will automatically be set to the “Owner” for the club! This role is the highest role a toon can have in a club and only 1 toon may be an owner. An “Owner” has access to all club commands and is granted permission to promote, demote and kick all other toons in the entire club.' ' Officer: After being promoted by the owner, officers now have the power to kick other toons in club but cannot promote or demote them. Officers cannot kick other Officers or the Owner. Officers may invite other toons. Member: This is the basic role a Toon is given when joining a club after being invited. These Toons cannot promote, demote or kick others. Members may not invite other toons. Inviting Members After the club has been made, all a toon must do is navigate over to the friends list at the top right of the screen and select the bubble for "Invite to club." Next, simply click on another toons nametag to invite them! Category:Features Category:Clubs